8 años
by stelaLTMSYF
Summary: 8 años han pasado desde que nuestras vidas se unieron. Caminos fueron tomados, algunos se ligaron, otros, se desviaron con el tiempo. Los caminos conducen a muchas partes, pocos vuelven a lo que una vez fueron. ¿Volveran al mío el único que quiero? /Faberry/ QUinn&Rachel


A penas han pasado ocho años desde que todo terminó. Cada uno tomó su camino, algunos se cruzaron, otros se perdieron en el horizonte y, los demás, simplemente, crearon unos nuevos.

Como siempre, promesas se hicieron de seguir en contacto, siempre estar ahí para recordar lo que una vez fuimos y nunca más volver a ser. Promesas que se hacen un día, pero que al final del día, quedan en el viento. Amistades que queremos que duren para siempre, relaciones que siempre creemos que seguirán en nuestras mentes y demás historietas que, al paso de los años, son meros recuerdos que quedan en tu memoria, en algún lugar, muy arrinconado y, que en tu lecho de muerte, los recuerdas con dulzura y poco más.

Algunas veces, me pregunto si realmente, les damos la importancia que realmente, deberíamos de darle.

Hace ocho años que terminé en McKenley. Increíble, ¿verdad?

Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero siempre había pensado que aquellos años serían los más largos de mi vid. Aquellos que nunca terminarían por mucho que quisiera. Sin embargo, ahora hecho la mirad atrás y deseo que vuelvan a ser vividos. Es verdad lo que dice el dicho. No sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes.

Cuando era joven, empecé a tener todo, poco a poco y sin realmente, darme cuenta de como lo conseguía.

Conseguí tener reconocimiento por mi talento, conseguí tener un novio que era nada más y nada menos que el quaterback del equipo de futbol. Lo más de lo más, por lo que había visto en las películas, ya sabéis. Conseguí tener amigos, conseguí una pequeña familia lejos de la mía. En fin, conseguí tener una buena vida, mucho mejor de lo que un día me había imaginado. Sin embargo, después de tenerlo todo, ¿por qué me sentía que no tenía realmente nada?

Quinn Fabray, después de tanto tiempo, el solo mencionar de su nombre hace que el vello de la piel se me erice. Quinn Fabray, reina del baile desde que prácticamente, había tenido edad para ser elegida; jefa de las animadoras, cantante, guapa, lo tenía realmente todo a lo que yo poco a poco, aspiré. Recuerdo que la primera vez que la vi, con quince años, lo único que pensé fue en que algún día, quería ser ella, si no, como ella. Tenía una extraña fijación con ella, no del tipo raro, si no una fijación… buena. De las que a veces te llegas a preguntar si la persona a la que tanto admiras, sabes el efecto que tienes sobre otras personas. Hablaba con ella y, aunque me trataba a veces mal; me alegraba el momento en el que me había simplemente dicho el apellido. Lo sé, suena estúpido, pero era de esa forma. Que ilusa era al pensar en aquellos días que solo era admiración y fijación por ella. Por suerte, se dice que el paso de los años te abre los ojos, ¿verdad?

Hoy por fin sabré la verdad.

Ocho años desde aquella última despedida y, ahora, en este restaurante, estoy esperando una nueva bienvenida a su vida. Me miro las manos y me las siento temblar. La verdad es lo que tiene, te pone nerviosa cuando te acercas a ella.

A penas son las nueve de la noche. Quedamos a esa hora, pero mi impaciencia hizo que esté esperando desde y media. No me importa, la verdad. Lo único, que el ir y venir del camarero para preguntarme si voy a pedir es lo que me pone nerviosa.

El reloj va a marcar las nueve, en poco vendrá. En poco me dirá hola y toda m vida cambiara. Sabré si las elecciones que hice una vez, fueron las acertadas, si todo lo que una vez llegué a hacer, valió para algo en su momento; o para que me llevaran al momento que estoy viviendo

-¿Rachel?

Su voz me saca del ensueño y la miro. Está igual, cambiada, pero su sonrisa, la belleza natural y la manera de imponer que tenía en el instituto es la misma en aquel momento. Sus ojos, el brillo en sus labios, su figura. Ocho años y se ha vuelto aún más bella, ¿cómo es posible?

Me levanto y le muestro una gran sonrisa. De nuevo, su sola presencia me hace más feliz que si me hubiera pasado lo mejor del universo.

-Quinn, hola.

Parezco un pato mareado, un adolescente delante de su crush por primera vez. Parece que vuelvo a tener doce años otra vez. Por suerte, lo poco de mayor que hay en aquel momento en mi cuerpo, se las arregla para abrir los brazos, esperar el abrazo y notar sus brazos a mi alrededor. Puedo notar su olor de nuevo, Dios, como lo extrañaba.

-Dios, Rachel, como has cambiado. Ocho años y parece que por fin la pubertad te ha visitado.- Quinn bromea y le sigo la gracia, es buena noticia que lo note, supongo.

-Bueno, tu tampoco estás mal.

-Siempre lo he estado.- me sigue la broma.

Tomamos asiento y me quedo mirándola. Mi mente no puede articular palabra. Me he vuelto idiota sin querer. La miro y solo noto el vestido negro que lleva como cae perfectamente sobre sus hombros. EL moreno de la piel, debe de haber estado últimamente en la playa… Me tengo que parar.

-En fin… me sorprendió tu llamada después de tantos años. No es que hayamos pasado mucho tiempo en contacto, la verdad. Nadie de nosotros lo pasó.

-Ya bueno… supongo que fue un cruce de cables el que me encendió las ganas de volver a tener contacto con alguien.

-La verdad es que parecíamos una familia. Ahora….

Suspiro.

Las promesas se hacen, pero en verdad, son muy pocas las veces que se quedan en cumplidas. Nos prometimos mucho, ahora, nos vemos solo cuando el destino nos quiere juntar a dos.

-Pero no hablemos del pasado. Hablemos del futuro. ¿Cómo estás, Quinn?- le insisto- ¿Qué has sido de tu vida? ¿Siempre tuviste muchas cualidades para el éxito?

Quinn rie como si fuera una broma la que le he contado.

-Solo eras tú la que me mirabas con esos ojos. Tampoco eras tan buena.

-Animadora jefa, buen novio, siempre matrícula en tus estudios…

-Para trabajar ahora como escritora de columnas en el periódico.

-En el New York Post. Es mucho.

Quinn vuelve a reír, pero esta vez, la sonrisa le acompaña después de su momento de felicidad.

-¿Qué?- también sonrío, aunque no entiendo.

-Nada, es solo que… Después de ocho años, sigues viendo lo mejor en cada cosa que me pasa. ¿Cómo lo haces?

Me encojo de hombros. Es una de las preguntas que me hago en mi vida, una de las cuales, voy a intentar responder aquella noche.

-Algo natural. Aunque supongo que es porque simplemente, te tenía siempre en un pedestal.

-¿En un pedestal? Después de lo perra que fui hasta que… nos conocimos, en cierta manera, lo único que me merecía era el desprecio.

-Ya sabes cómo éramos en el instituto. No había nada mejor en aquel momento que ser el eslabón más alto en la pirámide- veo sus ojos que me recorren, me llego a poner nerviosa.- Ahora es cuando nos damos cuenta de los errores que cometemos…

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, Quinn me mira y, tras pedir, hacemos un brindis. De repente, parece que no ha pasado ni un día desde nuestra despedida en la graduación. Hablamos de millones de cosas y, a la vez, de nada en concreto. Es raro, pero se siente a gusto. Nada en nuestras cabezas de preocupación, solo esas memorias que una vez quedaron en el olvido

Comemos y, tras un largo silencio, Quinn me vuelve a mirar fijamente y se queda seria. No digo nada, pero me llega a poner nerviosa.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, lo que sea.

-Antes, cuando dices que nos damos cuenta con el paso del tiempo de los errores que cometemos, ¿a qué te refieres con ello?

-Los errores que cometimos en antaño y decíamos que eran logros. Yo no me alegro de las malas pasadas que hice a mis competidores, antes lo hacía.- aunque, si debía de confesar algo es que la vena competitiva que una vez había tenido, se había quedado conmigo, por desgracia.

-Eso está bien, supongo.- Quinn suspira, tomando un poco de su bistec- ¿Y te arrepientes de algo grande que hayas hecho?

-¿Algo grande?

-Si hay algo de lo que te arrepientes… algo que hayas hecho o que no…

En aquel momento, me llego a pensar si realmente, me está leyendo o no la mente.

Hay algo, algo de lo que me llego a arrepentir. Es aquella la razón por la que en aquel momento me encuentro en aquel restaurante, comiendo con ella y sintiendo como mi corazón va a explotar de un momento a otro.

Tomo aire, si he llegado a este momento, será por algo.

-Hay algo.- me quedo en silencio y me pongo sería, no es broma lo que voy a decir- Hay algo de lo que, no sé, quizás me equivoque al confesarlo, pero… no me voy a quedar con el "qué hubiera pasado".

-Está bien, me has ganado con eso, Berry. ¿Qué es?

Tomo aire profundamente.

-¿Recuerdas la temporada que… llegamos a ser buenas amigas?

-Cuando tenías la estúpida idea de que querías operarte la nariz. Como olvidarla.

Sonrío, ¿cómo olvidarla? Ella lo ha dicho.

-Llegamos a ser buenas amigas… y se nota que ese lazo no se rompió, por lo que se ve.- Quinn alza su copa, invitándome al brindis, cosa que sigo- ¿Sabes que llegaron a tomarnos un nombre?

-¿Nombre?

-Como lo de las series… Faberry.

-Faberry, me gusta.- creo que llego a sonrojarme, aunque lo siguiente me trae más a tierra- Decían que hacíamos buena pareja….

-¿Pareja? Vaya, ¿la gente nos quería juntas, Berry?

-Mucha- llego a confesar.- Es eso de lo que ahora me arrepiento.

-¿Quería que hubiéramos estado juntas, Rachel?

Me quedo sería, en silencio, mirando si no se está burlando de mí y su rostro, para mi sorpresa, me muestra que está preguntándolo muy en serio. Trago saliva, y hasta un trago de vino porque todo es mucho para mí.

-Me arrepiento en verdad de haberme quedado con el que hubiera pasado.

Quinn sonríe un poco y finalmente me entra el ataque de nervios que lo llega a notar Quinn enseguida. Lo he dicho, finalmente, lo he dicho. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que realmente sentía? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera actuado más celosa cuando me enteré de su noche con Santana? Eran muchas preguntas las que me había hecho durante todos estos años. Ahora que por fin, las estaba articulando… era normal que me hicieran temblar, ¿verdad?

-Bueno… el tiempo ha pasado, pero queda mucho por pasar, ¿verdad? Podemos averiguarlo aún, si nos lo proponemos.

-¿Eso es…?

-Rachel… ya no es un secreto. Me gustan los chicos y las chicas, lo llegué a descubrir, tarde, pero llegué a descubrirlo. No miento cuando muchas veces pensé en besarte…- casi me atraganto, ganándome la risa de Quinn que pronto me ayuda, acercándome mi copa de vino para que me tranquilice- Tranquila, que no es para tanto.

-Por un momento he vuelto a sentirme como el instituto…- bromeo.

La cena termina y caminamos en silencio por la calle. La noche a caído, hay poca gente a esas hora de la noche. Caminamos sin camino marcado, solo disfrutamos de la noche. No hablamos, aunque no hace falta. Es ahora cuando llego a entender lo que la gente siente cuando llega a decir que no hacen falta las palabras en el momento. Solo la situación y la compañía de la otra es suficiente para ambas.

Caminamos y llegamos al rompeolas de la ciudad. La luna está enorme y la luz que desprende hace que las vistas sean increíbles. Quinn me mira y siento los nervios en la boca de mi estómago. Se acerca, no me muevo, no quiero hacerlo, porque espero lo imposible. Está a penas a centímetros de mí, me muerdo los labios que están secos a ese punto de la noche. No espero más, tengo sed, sed de su boca. Asique pongo una mano en su cuello y otra en su cintura cuando la beso como nunca antes he besado. Dios, el cielo se me abre en aquel momento. Todas las dudas desaparecen y las respuestas van viniendo a mí.

Ocho años han pasado desde aquella vez que me hacía gracia el nombre de pareja que los estudiantes del colegio nos pusieron. Ocho años desde la vez que Quinn Fabray me ponía nerviosa. Ocho años en los que tanto ella como yo, por fin hemos dado el paso. Quinn no retrocede, me devuelve el beso incluso con más pasión del que yo se lo he dado. Sus manos me rodean por la cintura y cierran el espacio que dejamos antes. Es el beso que había buscado durante ocho años. Ha costado, pero se dice que las cosas buenas se hacen esperar y, déjame de decir que esperar por aquel beso, es la mejor espera que he tenido que esperar.


End file.
